


A Name That Feels Like Mine, fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: “J’ai l’impression de devoir préciser que nous sommes sur une base militaire, pas dans un collège. Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici.”--Les soldats de la FSDJ essayent de trouver quoi faire des enfants avec des super-pouvoirs récemment obtenus. Prequel de ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)’.
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Name That Feels Like Mine, fr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Name That Feels Like Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710689) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA : Prequel de ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)’ qui se place pendant la période où les Miracles étaient à la FDSJ. Cependant, même si cette histoire se passe chronologiquement avant, ‘Don’t Blink’ devrait probablement être lue avant. 
> 
> Pour vous prévenir, tout ce que je sais de la FSDJ vient d’avoir vu Gate (l’anime) et je m’excuse en avance pour les grosses inexactitudes sur le personnel militaire. Pour être honnête, je pense que j'ai vaguement basé la structure à partir de Stargate : Atlantis (la série) ce qui, ahahah, est une idée terrible sur tellement de niveaux =P
> 
> J’ai principalement plus les traductions de leurs noms ici (lien du site) 
> 
> Le titre vient, même si ce n’est pas une citation directe, de ‘Promisland’ de Mika.
> 
> NdT : Hello, bonne année à tout le monde ! Désolée de pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'ai mis un peu de temps à corrigé cet os et je voulais le poster avant la prochaine petite histoire, héhé.  
> Je ne sais toujours pas lier les liens, donc si vous les voulez, envoyez-moi un message :) 
> 
> Comme d'habitude, les titres venant de chansons ne sont pas traduits, si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, des tournures de phrases qui ne sont pas exacts, dites-le moi, et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller envoyer un commentaire en anglais à l'auteur - umisabaku.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce bébé.

“J’ai l’impression de devoir préciser que nous sommes sur une base militaire, pas dans un collège,” explique sèchement le Colonel Kobayashi Kyouma. “Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici.”

Kasamatsu Youji déteste faire ses rapports à ses supérieurs. Ça le fait toujours se sentir comme s’il était de retour à l’école. Mais il a perfectionné l’art de se tenir au garde-à-vous et de fixer dans le vide, d’un air neutre, donc il dit : “Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser partir ailleurs, Monsieur.”

“Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?”

“Ils ont des super-pouvoirs, Monsieur. Si nous laissons quelqu’un d’autre les accueillir, nous risquons potentiellement de perdre tout contrôle sur eux. L’O.N.U pourrait s’impliquer, et nous perdrions des atouts potentiels. Monsieur.”

“Vous savez, Kasamatsu, vos rapports sont parfois à la limite de l’insolence.”

“Oui Monsieur, on me l’a déjà dit, Monsieur.”

Le Colonel soupire. “Ne vous habituez pas à leur présence. Nous sommes dans une situation compliquée et nous devons la gérer avec prudence.”

“Oui, Monsieur !”

*

L’escouade de Youji avait dû répondre à l’attaque initiale ; ils avaient été les premiers à rencontrer les enfants – il y a maintenant une photo de Youji agenouillé devant les enfants placardée sur la une de tous les magazines Et c’était l’escadron de Youji – de lui et du Sergent Sakurai – qui était retourné à Teiko cette nuit-là.

Chaque soldat qui avait été là en ressortit malade jusqu’à la moelle de l’humanité. Youji a vu beaucoup de choses horribles dans sa vie de soldat, mais rien ne sera jamais comparable à cette nuit-là.

Donc il se sent protecteur envers les enfants qui se sont enfuis, qui ont survécu. Ils ont presque le même âge que les enfants de Youji et il suspecte qu’ils ont beaucoup souffert dans leur vie. Il ne veut pas qu’ils souffrent à nouveau.

Mais il n’est pas sûr d’être capable de persuader ses supérieurs de faire ce qu’il faut.

*

Il se faufile sur le toit pour fumer (une habitude qu’il a essayé de perdre depuis des années) et pour s’aérer la tête. Il est surpris de découvrir que quelqu’un est déjà là ; un des docteurs consultants est en train de sangloter dans ses mains.

Leurs regards se sont croisés donc Youji ne peut pas vraiment s’en sortir avec grâce et prétendre qu’il n’a rien vu. L’autre homme renifle audiblement, essayant d’arrêter ses pleurs. Youji se sent mal d’avoir fait intrusion ; il sait à quel point ça doit être embarrassant d’être surpris en train de pleurer, surtout par un militaire.

Il tend un mouchoir au médecin et regarde le ciel quand l’homme le prend pour se moucher. “Kishitani-sensei... c’est ça ?”

“Oui,” dit Kishitani, se mouchant fort dans le mouchoir. “Sergent Kasamatsu, pas vrai ? C’est vous qui les avez trouvés. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû me voir comme ça.”

“Non, c’est pas grave, j’ai–” pleurer moi aussi, il ne peut pas _vraiment_ se forcer à dire ça, même si ce serait équitable. “Vous avez donné un check-up aux gosses, pas vrai ?”

Kishitani acquiesce. Il tend une pile de dossiers à Kasamatsu sans un mot alors qu’il essaye toujours de se recomposer.

Youji prend les dossiers et les lit en diagonale en silence. Il s’est déjà préparé pour le pire donc les photos épinglées ne le choquent pas, pas vraiment, mais c’est quand même un coup dur. Ce n’est pas étonnant que le docteur soit venu pleurer ici.

“Ils se sont tous fait _tirer dessus_ au moins une fois,” dit Kishitani. “Certains ont clairement dû endurer des violences physiques à répétition – j’irai même jusque dire qu’ils ont été torturés. Et le pire c’est – ils ne comprennent pas que c’est quelque chose de _mal_. Ils ont tous l’air dérouté par nos réactions – c’est comme s’ils pensent tous que c’est juste normal de vivre tout ce qu’ils ont vécu.”

“C’était probablement normal. Pour eux,” dit Youji, la voix lointaine. Il s’arrête et fixe les images de Yellow. Il est relativement indemne, comparé aux autres. Mais il y a cette marque – cette marque qu’ils ont tous, et qui a d’une manière ou d’une autre l’air plus tragique que les autres cicatrices. “Et sinon, ils sont en pleine forme ?”

“Leur physiologie est littéralement incomparable à tout ce que j’ai jamais vu,” explique Kishitani. “En toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir jauger correctement leur état de santé – dit simplement, ils ne sont pas humains. La structure de leur ADN est trop avancée – j’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ils existent. C’est un miracle.”

Youji ferme les dossiers puisque ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait comprendre le langage technique de toute façon. “Est-ce que c’est vraiment aussi impressionnant ?”

“Ils auraient pu guérir le cancer,” lâche Kishitani, ravivant sa colère. “Ces scientifiques qui les ont créés – ils auraient pu mettre leurs esprits au service de l’humanité. J’arrive pas croire qu’ils ont fait _ça_ à la place.”

Youji ouvre la bouche pour défendre l’existence des enfants mais ensuite il se souvient avoir entendu que la femme de Kishitani était morte d’un cancer, il y a quelques années. A la place, il dit juste : “J’arrive pas à croire beaucoup des choses qu’ils ont faites.”

“Ça, j’en suis putain de certain,” dit Kishitani avec véhémence.

*

“Youji ! Tu es là !”

Youji cille. _Génial, juste ce dont j’avais besoin._ Il se tourne pour saluer l’homme qui approche. “Bonjour, Masa-chan. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”

“Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as découvert des enfants avec des super-pouvoirs, comment je pourrais rester à l’écart ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ne m’aies pas appelé !”

“Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Masa-chan, ce n’est pas mon travail de t’informer des affaires confidentielles de la FSDJ,” dit sèchement Youji.

“Ce n’est pas ton travail, non, mais on penserait que tu serais un peu plus ouvert avec l’un de tes plus vieux amis,” dit Akashi Masaomi, faussement blessé. “J’ai dû le découvrir par les infos comme une personne ordinaire.”

Youji retient un soupire. Dans des circonstances ordinaires, deux personnes aussi différentes que Kasamatsu Youji et Akashi Masaomi n’auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Mais ils se sont retrouvés à être des colocs à la fac et Youji n’avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de lui en tant qu’ami.

Masaomi était un génie, et un milliardaire, et il avait tendance à penser que les règles ne le concernaient pas. Il faisait don de beaucoup d’argent à la FSD et servait de consultant de la défense, les Akashi Industries étant l’un des designers d’armes les plus proéminents dans le monde. Ce qui voulait surtout dire que Masaomi pouvait se balader sur la base quand il en avait envie sans avoir peur des conséquences.

“Donc ? Où sont-ils ? Je veux les rencontrer.”

“Absolument pas,” refuse Youji immédiatement. S’il peut y arriver, il ne laissera pas Masaomi à un kilomètre à la ronde des enfants. Ce serait une combinaison terrible.

Et même s’il se sent mal de suspecter son ami, il connaît Masaomi assez bien pour avoir à demander : “Juste pour qu’on soit clair, tu savais _pas_ à propos de Teiko, pas vrai ?”

“Youji,” réprimande Masaomi. “Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Si je savais qu’un établissement qui créait des super-humains existait, la première chose que j’aurais faite aurait été de me donner à _moi-même_ des super-pouvoirs.”

Et c’est carrément la raison la plus convaincante qui atteste de l’absence d’implication de la part de Masaomi. “Je vérifiais juste.”

“Quels autres pouvoirs ils ont ? Vous avez déjà trouvé ? La métamorphose est cool, je te l’accorde, mais je ne suis pas tellement intéressé par la super-force ou la télékinésie, ce n’est pas très imaginatif.”

“Comment tu sais ça ?” glapit Youji. Leurs pouvoirs n’ont pas encore été communiqués au public.

“S’il-te-plaît,” balaye Masaomi.

“Arrête de hacker les ordinateurs de la FSD, Masa-chan.”

“Tiens-moi au courant et je n’aurais pas besoin de hacker les ordinateurs de la FSD, Youji !”

“Rentre chez toi, Masaomi. Tu n’as pas le droit de t’approcher de ces gosses.”

Masaomi marmonne mais Youji réussit à s’éloigner et à le laisser là. Ce n’est qu’une mesure temporaire : Masaomi a une tendance effrayante à obtenir ce qu’il veut.

*

Il veut voir les enfants avant de rentrer chez lui. Ils ne sont pas difficiles à trouver ; un groupe de soldats qui ne sont pas en service acclament d’une voix forte et Youji n’a qu’à suivre leurs voix.

“Bordel, c’est génial !” dit Soldat Kitagiri Haruto. “T’as l’air d’être la vrai !”

Youji approche le jeune homme et voit une adolescente qu’il reconnaît vaguement comme une idole populaire faire coucou à tout le monde.

La fille glousse. “Evidemment que je le suis, gros bêta !”

“Tu peux faire la pose ?” demande Kitagiri avec enthousiasme, alors que les autres encouragent.

La fille balance sa hanche et penche la tête et fait un clin d’œil, faisant un cœur avec ses mains. “Misa-chan vous aime !”

“C’est la meilleure chose au monde ! Imaginez les possibilités !” encourage Kitagiri.

“ _Elle_ est toujours un garçon de treize ans,” dit légèrement Youji, empêchant à peine son grondement de s’entendre dans la voix.

Kitagiri sursaute. “Désolé chef, je vous avais pas vu.”

“Kasamatsu-san !” L’idole brille en jaune et est remplacée par un jeune homme. Yellow bondit vers Youji avec enthousiasme.

“Bonjour, Yellow,” dit Youji avec tendresse. “Où sont les autres ?”

“Ils dorment,” dit Yellow en haussant les épaules. “Ils sont ennuyeux. Tu veux me voir me transformer en quelqu’un ?”

“Peut-être plus tard. Tu veux un dessert ?”

“Ouais,” dit Yellow avec nonchalance.

*

“Woah. Wow, c’est génial ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ?”

“De la glace,” répond Youji.

Yellow enfonce rapidement une grosse cuillère dans sa bouche, confirmant les suspicions de Youji – il ne savait pas ce qu’était un ‘dessert’.

“Attention, si tu manges trop vite ton cerveau va geler.”

“Quoi ? Comment ça pourrait ar—ooh, c’est bizarre.” Yellow pose sa cuillère pour se tenir la tête.

Ils sont assis dans le réfectoire, tenant chacun un sundae. Les autres soldats gardent leurs distances, respectant l’intimité de Youji.

“Hey, Kasamatsu-san,” commence Youji. “Je peux avoir un pistolet ?”

La question sort de nulle part, mais elle ne le surprend pas vraiment autant qu’elle le devrait probablement. Au lieu de refuser immédiatement il se frotte simplement le menton d’un air méditatif et demande : “Pourquoi tu en veux un ?”

“Tous les soldats en ont un,” remarque Yellow.

“Les médecins civils n’en ont pas,” répond Youji.

“Mais je suis pas un civil, pas vraiment. Et puis, mon pouvoir n’est pas offensif _ou_ défensif _._ Je pourrais rien faire si on m’attaque.”

Cette logique rend Youji triste (il enregistre aussi l’implication que les autres _ont_ la capacité de se défendre ; les autres n’ont pas été particulièrement ouverts avec ce qu’ils peuvent faire) et il dit avec autant de douceur qu’il puisse : “Tu n’auras pas besoin de te défendre ici.”

Yellow fait la moue (c’est une expression qu’il s’est entraîné à faire) : “Mais je me sentirais plus en sécurité si j’avais un pistolet.”

“Malheureusement, la FSDJ a une politique très stricte à propos de donner des armes à des mineurs, donc je peux pas t’aider.”

“Tu pourrais me donner _ton_ pistolet,” cajole Yellow.

“Ce pistolet ? C’est Lucille, elle est avec moi depuis toujours, je peux pas la donner.”

“T’as donné un nom à ton pistolet ?” dit Yellow, incrédule, ce que Youji compte comme un coup réussi pour détourner le sujet de ‘donne-moi ton flingue’.

“Evidemment que je lui ai donné un nom, je donne un nom à tout. Mon couteau s’appelle Marinette.”

Yellow fronce les narines, l’air dédaigneux. “C’est stupide.”

“Tout a besoin d’un nom,” dit Youji.

“ _Moi_ j’en ai pas,” répond Yellow.

Youji se raidit. “Mais tu as un nom, Yellow.”

“ _Ça,_ c’est pas mon nom. C’est juste comment on se différenciait les uns les autres dans notre Génération. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se souvenir de toutes nos désignations quand on était plus jeunes. Les adultes m’appelaient 626. Tu peux faire ça, si tu veux.”

Youji déglutit difficilement, perdant complètement son appétit. Il a vu les photos plus tôt aujourd’hui ; il savait que GM-Y626 été marqué à l’intérieur de la cuisse de Yellow. “Tu _devrais_ avoir un nom,” dit-il avec force. Il serre les poings sous la table, indigné à nouveau par les atrocités commises par Teiko.

Yellow hausse juste les épaules. “Les noms, c’est un truc humain stupide. J’en ai pas besoin.”

Pour la plupart, Yellow joue son numéro de l’enfant inoffensif à la perfection. Il a déjà charmé la moitié de la base et il travaille pour charmer la deuxième moitié. Mais de temps en temps son masque tombe et Youji réalise que le charme _est_ un numéro. Les autres gosses ne parlent pas beaucoup et au début il pensait qu’ils étaient timides mais il a graduellement réalisé que c’est parce qu’ils ne se font juste pas confiance d’avoir l’air normal.

“Pas tout ce qui est humain est mauvais,” remarque Youji, avec une neutralité forcée.

“C’est vrai,” dit Yellow, enfonçant une autre cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

“Et tu es dans le monde des humains, gamin. Tu vas devoir t’adapter tôt ou tard.”

Yellow affiche un air renfrogné, indiquant ce qu’il pense de _cette_ notion.

*

Kishitani Ryohei n’avait jamais pensé qu’il aurait des enfants comme patients. C’était, en partie, pourquoi il avait choisi d’être un docteur militaire. Il aimait travailler dans l’urgence ; il gardait la tête froide sous la pression et c’était quelque chose pour laquelle il était doué. Mais il n’aimait pas travailler sur des enfants. Ça le rendait triste.

“Tu as le cœur si tendre,” avait l’habitude de dire sa femme, avec tendresse. Mina avait toujours été la plus forte d’eux deux ; elle avait toujours été en charge de discipliner Naoko, Ryohei pliait au moindre tremblement des lèvres de sa fille. Mina était toujours celle qui gardait les yeux secs pendant les films, Ryohei était celui qui sanglotait. Et il détestait ça par-dessus tout quand ça concernait des enfants.

Il a été une épave pendant plusieurs jours après qu’ils aient amenés les enfants de Teiko. Il a été en charge des check-ups ; il a dû voir toutes les cicatrices et cataloguer chacune d’elles dans ses notes.

Franchement, il ne voulait pas passer trop de temps avec les enfants ; il était persuadé que son cœur ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu’il les voyait, sachant ce qu’il a fait à propos des cicatrices sur leurs corps.

Mais puisque les supérieurs dans l’armée n’avaient pas encore fait de déclaration officielle sur ce qui devrait être fait avec les enfants, il n’y avait personne qui régulait vraiment ce que les enfants faisaient pendant la journée, à condition qu’ils restent à la base. La plupart d’entre eux se contentait de rester en compagnie des soldats, mais Green avait curieusement dérivé jusqu’à l’aile hospitalière et Ryohei n’avait pas le cœur de le chasser.

Il remarque à peine que Green est là, vraiment. Le grand garçon aux cheveux verts est très discret ; il ne fait que rester silencieusement assis dans un coin à lire des livres de médecine.

« Es-tu intéressé par la médecine, Green-kun ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Le garçon réajuste ses lunettes. « Pas particulièrement. » Il y a une indifférence si prononcée dans sa voix que Ryohei ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que le garçon ment.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t’aider, alors ? » demande-t-il, plus par désespoir qu’autre chose. Il n’est pas entièrement sûr de comment parler à des adolescents, encore moins à _cet_ adolescent (qui a une cicatrice de blessure par balle sur une jambe ; un bon nombre de petites coupures sur tout le corps en souvenir de blessures à l’arme blanche ; il n’est sous aucun critère celui qui a le plus de cicatrices mais ça brise quand même tout autant le cœur de Ryohei.)

Il ne s’attend pas à ce que le garçon réponde mais Green le surprend en demandant avec hésitation : « Puis-je emprunter un stéthoscope ? »

« Un stéthoscope ? » répète Ryohei. « Pourquoi ? »

Le garçon déplace son centre de gravité et se met le dos droit, comme pour ajouter de la dignité à sa réponse. « C’est le lucky item d’aujourd’hui pour les Cancers. »

« Lucky item, » dit Ryohei, pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. « Tu veux dire, comme Oha Asa ? »

Green hoche la tête une fois.

Ryohei pince les lèvres. « Ce n’est pas très scientifique, Green-kun. »

« L’homme propose, Dieu dispose, » cite Green, et Ryohei se demande qui lui a transmis _ce_ morceau de savoir-là ; les autres enfants n’avaient pas montré une telle conscience de la religion. Et il y a une douzaine de choses que Ryohei pourrait répondre à ça – sur les superstitions et les âneries du conditionnement culturel et l’effet placebo – sauf que le garçon a l’air tellement _sérieux_ avec sa requête. Il y a tellement de gravité là que Ryohei ne sait pas comment exprimer son désaccord.

Donc il tend juste silencieusement son stéthoscope à Green et dit : « Ramène-le moi demain s’il-te-plaît. »

« Merci, » dit Green avec sincérité.

« Tu peux aussi emprunter le livre, si tu veux, » offre Ryohei.

Green ne dit rien, mais il prend le livre avec lui quand il s’en va, prouvant que l’intuition de Ryohei qu’il faisait semblant d’être indifférent était exacte.

*

La philosophie de vie d’ Araki Yumeko se résumait à garder les choses simples. Elle n’aimait pas réfléchir trop fort et elle n’aimait pas vraiment les gens parce qu’ils amenaient généralement avec eux du drama superflu et elle ne voulait pas vraiment bouger tant que ça, pas du tout, si possible.

Obtenir un job d’analyste à la FSDJ avait semblé être un choix étrange sauf que ça garantissait plus ou moins que quelqu’un lui dise toujours quoi faire et qu’elle pouvait rester assise dans son bureau toute la journée, sans être dérangée. C’était de loin le job le plus simple qu’elle ait jamais eu et elle l’aimait beaucoup, la plupart du temps. Tout le truc avec les gosses mutants ajoutaient un nouveau niveau de complexité qui l’agaçait, mais tant que les gens n’essayaient pas de lui _parler_ des gosses, c’était OK pour elle. Elle pouvait faire son travail comme toujours.

Sa plus grande inquiétude à ce moment est le fait que quelqu’un se servait dans sa réserve de snacks jusqu’à l’épuiser. Elle a lancé des regard à ses collègues avec profonde suspicion mais ils _étaient_ tous plus intelligents que ça. Ça doit être l’un des soldats, mais qui oserait ? Elle prend ses snacks très au sérieux. La nourriture, c’est la seule chose qui peut la motiver à faire quoi que ce soit – habituellement à prendre terriblement sa revanche. En plus, elle les cache stratégiquement là où la plupart des gens auraient besoin d’un escabeau pour les trouver (et elle cache très consciencieusement son escabeau) : la plupart des gens de la base ne sont pas assez grands pour ce forfait.

La seule conclusion logique, c’est que ça doit être des ours. Mais comment les ours se faufilaient sur la base ?

Elle y réfléchit quand elle revient de sa pause – elle s’est faufilée hors de la base pour acheter plus de snacks – et puis elle trouve un garçon aux cheveux violets ridiculement grand dans son bureau en train de mastiquer son dernier maiubo ( _ça,_ ça expliquait certainement le problème de la taille.) « Ah, » dit-elle. « Tu dois être l’ours. »

« Eh ? » dit Purple autour d’une bouchée de nourriture.

C’est bien trop chiant. Maintenant elle doit trouver un moyen de faire sortir ce gosse de son bureau et de l’éloigner de sa nourriture. « Mange pas ma bouffe. C’est à moi. »

« Mais c’est bon. »

« Je sais. C’est pour ça que je le garde. Pour moi. » Elle se demande si elle peut faire en sorte qu’un des soldats l’emmène. Ce serait _bien trop_ de travail. Elle soupire, résignée. « Si je te donne ça, tu veux bien partir ? » Elle tend l’un des pocky qu’elle vient d’acheter en sacrifice.

« Ehh. Je veux pas. Ils arrêtent pas de me poser des questions et c’est saoulant. Et les autres veulent s’entraîner avec les soldats et et c’est bien trop chiant. »

Eh bien. C’est certainement quelque chose qu’elle peut comprendre.

« D’accord, » dit-elle à contre-cœur. « Tu peux rester ici, mais me parle pas. »

« Tch. Pourquoi je voudrais te parler ? » Il se pose sur le sol. Elle note qu’il s’est stratégiquement positionné à côté du meuble de rangement, pour ne pas être vu par quelqu’un qui passerait à côté de la fenêtre. Elle faisait la même chose quand elle se cachait des profs pour éviter l’EPS au lycée.

« Je peux quand même avoir les pocky ? » demande-t-il.

« Non. T’as mangé mon maiubo. Les pocky sont à moi. »

Il ‘tsk’ mais, tenant parole, ne la dérange pas pour le reste de la journée.

*

Ce serait injuste de dire que Fujimaki Takaya avait délibérément tendu un piège mais il avait en effet laissé exprès sa porte sans la verrouiller et avait déclaré très fort qu’il quittait son bureau pendant deux heures. Puis il était revenu discrètement après trente minutes et fut très satisfait de découvrir que son plan (qui n’était pas un _piège_ ) avait fonctionné.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, gardant sa voix légère et amicale. « Aimes-tu lire ? Je dois avouer que c’est également l’un de mes passe-temps favoris, même si je suppose que tu l’avais deviné. »

Le garçon lève les yeux de là où il est assis sur le sol et croise le regard de Takaya. Le visage du garçon est complètement inexpressif, mais Takaya reconnaît la détermination et l’étincelle calculatrice dans ses yeux bleu clair. Le garçon essaye de trouver son prochain plan d’action – se battre ou se replier, pour ainsi dire.

Takaya continue : « C’est pourquoi j’ai une bibliothèque dans mon bureau. J’aime être entouré de livre. J’ai remarqué que quelqu’un les avait lus il y a quelques jours, et je me demandais qui cela pouvait être. Je suis ravi de rencontrer un autre lecteur, mon nom est Fujimaki Takaya. Je ne crois pas connaître le tien ? »

« Vous pouvez m’appeler Black. Ou 452, si vous préférez, » dit poliment le garçon. « Je m’excuse, Fujimaki-san. Je pensais avoir fait plus attention que cela en remettant les livres à leur place. »

Takaya sourit mais ne dit rien. Le garçon _avait_ fait très attention ; Takaya n’aurait rien remarqué sauf que la poussière de l’étagère avait bougé. Il ne veut pas le dire parce qu’il a le pressentiment que la prochaine fois le garçon s’arrangera d’une manière ou d’une autre pour s’assurer que la poussière soit également remise à sa place.

Franchement, _c’est_ inquiétant que le garçon soit capable de se glisser dans son bureau sans que personne ne le remarque. Ça, plus que n’importe quoi d’autre qu’il ait vu ces incroyables enfants faire, le fait réaliser qu’ils _sont_ dangereux, peut-être même mortels.

Mais ce garçon est petit, même pour quelqu’un de treize ans, et pâle et très poli. Takaya découvre qu’il est plus curieux qu’alarmé pour le moment ; et peut-être que c’est la folie d’un vieil homme, mais il veut voir comment ça va évoluer.

« Je suis impressionné par tes choix de lecture, » dit-il l’air de rien, regardant les livres sur le sol près du garçon. « _Frankenstein_ et _Les Androïdes Rêvent-ils de Moutons Electiques ?_ sont tous les deux de la documentation complexe pour un garçon de ton âge. Si je peux me permettre, essayes-tu de comprendre ce qui te rend humain ? »

Le garçon est inexpressif ; Takaya commence à réaliser que c’est juste sa façon d’être (et s’il n’avait pas vu les autres enfants, il en aurait conclu que le manque d’émotion de ce garçon était le résultat d’avoir été créé dans un labo. Mais les autres enfants riaient et criaient comme des enfants ; le silence de ce garçon doit être quelque chose qui a été conditionné seulement chez lui). Mais inexpressif ne signifie pas impossible à lire. Le garçon médite la question de Takaya, signifiant qu’elle l’a surpris, et sa position devint plus détendue, signifiant qu’il ne ressent plus le besoin de s’enfuir. Il trouve la question de Takaya intéressante.

« Non. J’essaye simplement de comprendre mes créateurs, » répond Black.

Fujimaki hume, méditant ceci. « Continue, s’il-te-plaît. »

« L’un des premiers livres que j’ai jamais lus étaient une adaptation de _Pinocchio_ , » dit Black. « J’ai été frappé non pas par la question de ce qui rendait la marionnette humaine à la fin, mais par l’impulsion de Gepetto de créer un fils de bois au début. J’ai trouvé que c’était un thème récurrent dans la littérature ; l’impulsion humaine de créer des êtres semblables à des humains. Mais dans presque toutes ces histoires, les créations sont des monstres. Le but des romans de Shelley et de Dick semblent être de suggérer que les humains ne peuvent _pas_ créer d’autres humains. Si c’est ce que la littérature nous dit, alors pourquoi Teiko a-t-il essayé de faire des humains ? »

Pensées complexes en effet. Takaya y réfléchit. « Tu ne prends _pas_ en compte le facteur religieux, je pense. » Takaya voit qu’il a l’attention de Black donc il continue. « Dieu a créé l’homme, selon le Christianisme, donc qu’un homme essaye de créer un homme renvient à essayer d’être comme Dieu. La littérature nous dit que les créatures créées par l’Homme sont monstrueuses parce qu'essayer d’être comme Dieu, c’est commettre un blasphème. La science-fiction moderne s’est éloignée de cette mode ; les robots d’Asimov ne sont en rien comme ceux de Dick par exemple, les robots d’Asimov sont souvent plus empathiques que les humains. »

Black considère cette information. « Alors diriez-vous que les scientifiques essayaient d’être comme Dieu ? »

« Dans un sens, » dit Takaya. « Mais je suis certain d’être incapable de complètement comprendre leurs motivations. As-tu lu _Auprès De Moi Toujours_ de Kazuo Ishiguro ? »

Black secoue la tête. « Je l’ai, » dit Takaya, se levant pour atteindre l’étagère du haut. « Laisse-moi te l’attraper. Je serais intéressé d’entendre ce que tu en penses. »

*

« Super vitesse, hein ? C’est assez cool, » dit Imayoshi Sayuri, appuyée contre l’entrée principale de la base, offrant un rictus satisfait au sol.

« Ça fait mal, salope ! » rugit le garçon aux cheveux bleus. « Espèce de conne ! Laideron ! »

Sayuri garde son rictus. Ce gosse est adorable. « Je sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. J’ai juste installé ce fil de détente pour l’entraînement, à cette heure à laquelle personne ne passe, et t’es juste arrivé en courant, et t’es juste tombé. Comment j’étais censée savoir que t’allais venir en courant à cette heure ? Tu peux aller jusqu’à quelle vitesse, de toute façon ? »

« C’est pas tes oignions, Mocheté ! » claque Blue, en se levant, ses chevilles commençant déjà à guérir. _Ça_ , c’était impressionnant. « Comment t’as remarqué que j’étais parti ? »

« J’ai toujours aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais théoriquement, si un gosse super rapide courait pour sortir et rentrer dans la base et théoriquement, s’il ne voulait pas qu’on remarque ce qu’il faisait, alors théoriquement, il ne devrait vraiment pas partir la nuit. »

Blue la regarde avec un expression stupide sur le visage, donc elle clarifie : « Tu brilles dans le noir, gamin. »

Le garçon affiche un air renfrogné qui ne fait que le rendre plus adorable, vraiment.

C’était purement par chance que Sayuri l’avait vu la première fois – elle avait juste regardé par la fenêtre au bon moment pour voir une ligne bleu dans le noir. Elle avait vu les autres gosses activer leurs pouvoirs ; elle pouvait deviner ce que c’était. Mais c’était si brillant dans la nuit, se déplaçant si vite qu’il scintillait presque. Elle fut envoûtée malgré elle et continua de le rechercher dans la nuit. Elle continuait de s’attendre à ce qu’un soir il ne revienne pas, mais il revenait toujours.

« Tu pars pour prouver que tu le peux, » devine-t-elle.

Il se redresse ; ses lèvres se courbent de dégoût. « Vous pouvez pas nous garder ici, aucun d’entre vous. Si on voulait partir vous pourriez pas nous arrêter. »

« J’en doute pas, » dit Sayuri avec facilité. « Alors pourquoi vous restez ? »

« Tch, » dit-il et dans un flash de lumière bleue qui est encore plus radiante de près, il disparaît.

« C’est ton préféré, pas vrai ? » dit Sergent Kasamatsu de derrière elle. Elle n’est pas surprise que Youji regarde ; il est toujours pas loin quand on veut le moins qu’il soit là.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demande Sayuri.

« T’as toujours un faible pour les connards. »

Elle rit parce que c’est vrai. « Je peux pas m’en empêcher ; ils sont adorables quand ils sont méchants. »

« T’aurais pu le blesser avec ce fil de détente. »

Youji se comporte insupportablement comme un parent parfois. « J’étais plutôt certaine du contraire. »

Il fronce les sourcils mais elle s’éloigne avant qu’il ne puisse lui faire encore plus la leçon. Youji avait tort sur une chose, elle n’aimait pas plus le bleu parce que c’était un connard. Quand les gosses étaient arrivés à la base, il avait regardé tout le monde et elle l’avait regardé regarder. Il avait noté quelles jeunes recrues regardaient la fille rose de la mauvaise façon (elle avait noté ça aussi) il s’était tenu derrière les gosses jaune et vert et avait lancé des regards noirs. A l’inverse des autres, il n’avait pas essayé de prétendre être inoffensif.

Le petit gamin rouge flippant avait une manière de regarder les autres enfants comme un roi. « Ces personnes m’appartiennent, » avait-il l’air de dire. Mais Blue avait bien fait comprendre que les autres gosses étaient sa famille, et qu’il ferait du mal à quiconque ferait du mal à sa famille. Elle aimait ça.

Et c’était un petit bébé connard qui montrait les griffes. Sayuri avait un faible pour les connards ; si elle ne les aimait pas, qui le ferait ?

*

Sergent Sakurai Michiru en avait immédiatement fait une mission personnelle de materner la fille mutante. Ses motivations pour faire cela étaient à la fois pratiques et égoïstes. Les femmes de sa famille avaient une longue tradition de service militaire donc elle savait d’expérience ce que ça faisait d’être la seule femme dans une foule d’hommes. Et elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille (et avait seulement réussi à avoir un fils légèrement efféminé.)

Elle ne peut également même pas commencer à se sentir un peu désolée pour cette fille. A treize ans elle avait déjà l’air plus mature qu’elle ne le devrait (et ce n’était pas surprenant que les hommes à Teiko aient conçu une si belle fille avec une large poitrine. Si Michiru se trouvait un jour dans une pièce avec l’un de ces scientifiques, elle lui martèlerait le visage si fort que sa propre mère ne pourrait pas le reconnaître) ; Michiru pense que cette fille a besoin que quelqu’un la prenne sous son aile, la prépare pour le monde réel.

« Les autres femmes vont te détester, » lui dit Michiru.

« Vraiment ? » demande Pink. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es magnifique. C’est juste un fait de la vie, désolée. Mais tu peux utiliser ta beauté comme une arme ; ne laisse jamais personne te faire te sentir moins que tu ne l’es à cause de ton apparence. »

Elle est un peu déçue que la fille n’ait pas été entraînée au combat comme les garçons (ce qui approfondit son impression que Teiko était rempli de connards sexistes) mais la fille _est_ clairement intelligente ; probablement la plus intelligente d’entre eux. Elle regarde Pink y réfléchir. « Je n’ai pas besoin que les gens m’aiment. Je m’aime, » décide Pink.

« Exactement ! » dit victorieusement Michiru. « Quand j’ai un jour de repos, on devrait aller faire shopping. Je vais t’apprendre tous les mérites des accessoires. »

« C’est quoi ce bordel que tu lui dis ? » interjette la nièce de Michiru, apparaissant dans l’encadrement de la porte. « Tu vas tourner cette fille en un stéréotype, Obaa-san. »

« Quand on est à la base, je suis un Sergent, pas ta tante, » renifle Michiru. Elle retourne son attention sur Pink. « N’écoute pas Sayuri-chan. C’est à peine un bonnet B et elle n’a jamais appris les mérites d’un soutif push-up. »

« Hey ! »

« T’es intelligente, Pink. Et t’es jolie. Mais les gens vont seulement se concentrer sur le dernier donc tu ferais bien d’utiliser ça à ton avantage. »

« Arrête de lui dire des trucs comme ça ! » dit Sayuri.

« Oh, donc ça passe de presque en tuer un avec du fil de détente mais moi je peux pas donner des leçons de vie importantes ? » demande Michiru, un sourcil levé.

« Comment t’as– »

« Je suis ta Tante. Je sais tout. »

« T’es amie avec Sergent Kasamatsu. »

« Ça aussi. » Elle balaye ça de la main et se reconcentre sur Pink.

La fille sourit. « Quand on ira faire du shopping, est-ce qu’on peut acheter ces chaussures qui ressemblent à des couteaux ? J’en ai toujours voulu une paire. »

« Tu veux dire des talons aiguilles ? Oh non, reste avec moi gamine, je peux t’apprendre toutes les manières qui font des talons aiguilles de meilleures armes qu’un Beretta. »

*

« Théoriquement, si j’avais un nom, ce serait quel genre de nom ? » demande Yellow.

Youji ressent une vague de triomphe. Ça fait des semaines qu’il casse subtilement les pieds de Yellow avec les avantages d’avoir un nom, et c’est la première fois que le garçon a indiqué la moindre ouverture face à la suggestion.

« Eh bien, tu ne serais pas obligé d’abandonner complètement ‘Yellow’, tu sais, » dit lentement Youji, se frottant le menton comme s’il n’y avait pas pensé depuis qu’il a découvert qu’ils n’avaient pas de nom, rien que des numéros. « Tu pourrais utiliser ‘ki’ dans ton nom de famille. Comme ‘Kise’, peut-être. » Il avait choisi ça en particulier parce qu’il pensait que l’image de l’eau allait bien au garçon – Yellow changeait comme le courant ; à la fois avec sa personnalité qu’avec sa capacité.

« Kise, » dit le garçon, l’essayant. Il s’illumine. « J’aime bien ! Et pour le prénom ? Je voudrais quelque chose de cool, tu sais. Quelque chose qui transmettrait à quel point je suis génial. »

« Quoi, comme ‘Ryouta ?’ » blague Youji.

« C’est parfait ! » dit Yellow, quand il le voit écrit. « Kise Ryouta, » essaye-t-il.

Youji sourit, se sentant incroyablement satisfait de lui-même.

*

Il accompagne Yellow, maintenant Kise, jusque là où sont les autres enfants, toujours content de son succès.

Yellow salue ses amis avec : « J’ai un nom maintenant ! Vous devez tous m’appeler ‘Kise Ryouta’ maintenant ! »

Youji n’est pas sûr de quoi faire du fait que Pink éclate en sanglots.

*

« C’est pas juste ! » se lamente Pink, alors que Black s’approche d’elle et que les autres enfants s’éloignent lentement. Youji a un peu envie de faire la même chose – en tant que père de garçons, il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire avec une fille qui pleure. « C’est pas juste si il y a que Yellow qui a un nom ! »

« Kise ! » corrige Yellow. « Kise Ryouta ! »

« T’aides pas, Yellow, » dit Blue.

« Tu peux aussi avoir un nom ! » Youji se dépêche avec : « Vous pouvez tous avoir un nom ! Il y en a un que tu aimes, Pink ? Tu peux choisir ton nom. »

« Nooon, » pleure Pink encore plus fort. « C’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ! On reçoit son nom de quelqu’un _d’autre_! »

« Kasamatsu-san m’a donné le mien ! » se vante Kise.

« Tu n’aides toujours pas, Yellow, » dit Green.

« Tu sais quoi, » dit rapidement Youji, essayant toujours de limiter la casse. « Je vais en parler à d’autres gens de la base. Je suis sûr que les autres ont des suggestions, tu aimerais ça ? »

« Tch. Ça a l’air stupide, » dit Blue.

« C’est chiant, » dit Purple.

« Oui, » renifle Pink. « J’aimerais ça. »

« Bien, alors on peut carrément faire ça, » dit Youji. Il prend l’opportunité de s’enfuir.

*

« Maintenant il veut que nous l’appelions ‘Kise.’ C’est un comportement tellement inutile, il est ridicule. »

Ryohei écoute Green se plaindre et a l’impression qu’il peut lire entre les lignes assez bien maintenant pour deviner que Green est en fait très envieux du fait que son ami a un nom. Ryohei déglutit, il a envie de parler mais il a trop peur.

Green était revenu le lendemain pour rendre le stéthoscope et poser des questions sur certaines des choses qu’il avait lues dans le livre. Ryohei avait expliqué patiemment la terminologie, et s’était émerveillé d’à quel point le garçon avait écouté et compris.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent Ryohei avait fait participé le garçon à des activités variées reliées à la médecine. Ça avait commencé avec une blague ; l’une des infirmière avait amené le jeu de plateau américain Docteur Maboul. Ça avait arrêté d’être drôle à la seconde où Green s’était mis à briller, élevant tous les minuscules os de plastique du corps de plastique en même temps, sans jamais faire sonner l’alarme du jeu. Le jeu en lui-même était absurde, mais Ryohei pensa instantanément à ses applications possibles dans la vie réelle. Si Green avait ce niveau de contrôle sur sa télékinésie, il pouvait faire des choses que la plupart des chirurgiens pouvaient à peine _rêver_ de faire avec des mains assurées.

Green pouvait faire des sutures à un coussin d’entraînement avec son esprit avec la même précision qu’une machine à coudre. Il absorbait les faits et les retenaient et il traitait tout avec une immense gravité inhabituelle pour un garçon de treize ans.

C’était son sérieux qui fit penser Ryohei à sa femme et à une conversation qu’ils avaient eu juste avant qu’elle ne tombe malade.

Ils parlaient d’avoir plus d’enfants. «Je veux un garçon cette fois, » avait dit Mina. « Pour qu’on ait un de chaque. »

« Tu ne peux pas contrôler ça, » avait fait remarquer Ryohei.

« Quand même, c’est ce qu’on doit viser. Et quand on aura un garçon, on devrait l’appeler Shintarou. »

Il avait ri. « On peut pas appeler un garçon Shintarou, de nos jours. Aucun gosse ne voudrait vivre avec un nom si sérieux. Il se rebellerait tôt et deviendrait l’un des clowns de la classe ; il se tournerait sûrement vers la drogue et les gangs de motard plus tard dans la vie. »

« Non, c’est pas vrai. Ce serait un garçon très sérieux et il grandirait pour être un médecin, comme son Papa. »

Et quand Mina l’avait dit, Ryohei l’avait crue, parce que sa femme avait une détermination qui pouvait rivaliser avec les dieux. Elle avait correctement prédit ( _décrété_ ) que leur premier enfant serait une fille, donc il n’avait alors aucun doute qu’ils auraient un garçon très sérieux nommé Shintarou qui aspirerait à devenir un médecin.

Mais elle se trompait. Ils se trompaient tous les deux. Elle fut diagnostiquée peu de temps après ça, et ils arrêtèrent de parler d’avoir plus d’enfants.

Mais quand Green revint à l’aile hospitalière et écouta les explications de Ryohei sur les termes médicaux, Ryohei avait pensé : _Shintarou_. S’il y avait jamais un garçon qui devait porter le nom de Shintarou ; c’était ce garçon-ci.

Mais il ne pouvait pas _encore_ s’amener à suggérer ce nom comme si de rien n’était. Il ne présume pas avoir le droit de nommer ce garçon.

« Les noms, c’est important, » dit-il avec gêne.

Green le regarde, grave et plein de reproches.

*

« Bordel, c’est quoi, ça ? » glapit sa sœur.

Yumeko regarde là où Araki Masako montre et cligne lentement les paupières. « Un gosse mutant. Ils étaient aux infos, Masachin, t’en as pas entendu parlé ? »

« Je sais ça ! Et arrête de m’appeler Masachin, gamine ! Qui laisserait un gosse avec _toi_? »

Yumeko hausse les épaules. « Il vient, mange mes snacks, dort. On peut manger la pizza maintenant ? J’ai pas réussi à m’échapper pour le déjeuner. »

Masako lui donne la pizza qu’elle a ramenée, ses sourcils tiquant toujours. « C’est quoi son nom ? »

« Hein ? Je sais pas. Gamin, c’est quoi ton nom ? »

« J’en ai pas, » dit Purple boudeusement, en s’approchant de la boîte de la pizza. « 989 ou Purple me vont. T’as ramené un avec des anchois ? Je veux essayer ça. »

Yumeko jette un coup d’œil dans la boîte et ses épaules s’affaissent. « Masachin, t’as _pas_ ramené d’anchois. Je t’ai dit que c’était celle que je voulais ! »

« C’est dégoûtant, je refuse d’acheter ça. Quand je viens te voir pour la semaine, je m’attends pas à te ramener ton déjeuner. T’aurais pu commander ta bouffe toi-même et la recevoir à l’entrée si c’était si important pour toi. »

« Eh ? Impossible. Je devrais me lever. Le gosse refuse aussi d’y aller. Donc il restait que Masachin. » Et puis, si sa sœur lui rendait visite d’Akita, elle aurait pu lui avoir préparé le déjeuner depuis le début.

« Ils vont me faire jouer à des jeux stupides s’ils m’attrapent, je refuse, » dit Purple en prenant une part de pizza.

Masako les regarde tous les deux avec horreur. « J’ai des flash-backs. De ton enfance, Yumeko. C’est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que tu t’es reproduit sans me le dire ? »

« Impossible, un bébé aussi large m’aurait tuée. Et je veux pas de gosse. Celui-là mange tous mes snacks. »

« J’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ils te laissent _toi_ prendre soin d’un gosse. »

« Je pense pas qu’ils soient au courant, » dit Yumeko d’une voix traînante. « Il fait que traîner quand il veut. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu vas accidentellement le tuer. Gamin, t’as besoin de meilleurs modèles. Et d’un nom. »

« C’est si chiant, Masachin, » dit Purple, sa voix paresseusement traînante fait écho à celle de Yumeko.

« Putain, t’es _certaine_ que tu t’es pas reproduit ? » dit Masako bouche-bée alors que Yumeko tend une autre part à Purple. « Et toi, m’appelle pas comme ça ! »

*

« Ils disent que toutes les histoires peuvent se résumer à deux tropes, quelqu’un arrive en ville, quelqu’un quitte sa ville, » explique Takaya à son jeune partenaire enthousiaste de littérature. « Si tu réfléchis à ta propre histoire, Black-kun, c’est les deux, selon la perspective qu’on prend. »

« Est-ce votre manière de dire que vos recommandations ont coïncidé avec ces thèmes, Fujimaki-san ? » demande le jeune garçon. Il avait (silencieusement) accusé plus tôt Takaya d’essayer d’impartir des morales dans ses recommandations, ce qui avait provoqué la défense de Takaya que toutes les histoires étaient essentiellement les mêmes. Mais peut-être qu’il _avait_ été un peu évident quand il avait recommandé _Les Garennes de Watership Down_.

« Je suppose que non. Mais je crois que la littérature existe pour que nous puissions nous trouver nous-même. Une grande partie de la littérature vient du désir des gens de trouver l’endroit où ils appartiennent. »

« Cela suppose l’idée que les gens _appartiennent_ quelque part, » répond pensivement Black. « Et ce que cela implique. J’ai été créé par Teiko dans un but très précis. Ainsi, j’appartiens à Teiko. »

« Mais je ne crois pas que l’appartenance puisse être définie par les attentes que les autres ont pour toi, » dit Takaya. « Je crois que c’est à chaque individu de déterminer où ils devraient être dans la vie. »

« C’est différent de l’appartenance. L’appartenance suggère la possession, peu importe les circonstances. Je ne souhaite pas croire qu’une personne devrait être possédée par quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. »

« Je suppose que je dois te contredire ici. J’appartiens avec la FSDJ et avec ma femme. Si je dois être possédé par de telles choses, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Le garçon se tait alors qu’il considère ce qui vient d’être dit. Takaya est, et il a toujours été, impressionné par ce que ce garçon pense. Il peut philosopher à un niveau que très peu de gens même à l’âge de Takaya peuvent atteindre. C’est facile d’oublier qu’il a seulement treize ans.

« Au fait, Black-kun, mes collègues pensent que je suis fou. On dirait qu’ils se souviennent de moi en train de me parler à moi-même pendant nos discussions. J’ai même parfois des difficultés à me souvenir de ton visage. Si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande, quelle est ta capacité ? »

« C’est l’un de ses produits, » dit le garçon avec réticence. « Je suis en fait très impressionné par la capacité de Fujimaki-san de se souvenir de ma présence. Quand j’active mon pouvoir je peux temporairement supprimer tous les souvenirs de moi-même chez une personne. Ça me rend très oubliable. Je suis le plus faible d’entre nous. Fujimaki-san n’a pas besoin de s’inquiéter. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, » répond Takaya, même s’il suspecte intérieurement que le garçon minimise ses talents. « J’ai l’impression que tu es un peu un magicien, Black-kun. J’étais autrefois un genre de magicien amateur. » Il sort une pièce de son porte-feuille et la fait disparaître avec des techniques oubliées depuis longtemps de tours de passe-passe. Le garçon penche la tête, indiquant qu’il est intrigué.

« Sais-tu ce qu’est un _kuroko_ ? » demande-t-il.

Le garçon secoue la tête.

« C’est un terme pour les machinistes au théâtre. Seules les mains sont en fait vues en train de bouger des choses sur la scène, l’acteur est censé être invisible. C’est ce à quoi ta capacité me fait penser. J’ai un vieux livre de tours de magicien quelque part ici, si tu es intéressé ? »

« S’il-vous-plaît, » acquiesce Black.

*

« Tu es celui aux commandes, » dit directement Akashi Masaomi quand il approche le petit aux cheveux rouges. De près, on ne penserait pas grand-chose de lui. Il n’est pas grand comme les autres garçons, et il n’a pas encore fait de démonstration de pouvoirs impressionnante. Mais les autres s’en rendaient clairement à lui, et Masaomi a ses suspicions quant à la capacité du garçon.

« Et vous n’êtes pas censé être ici, » retourne le garçon, croisant le regard de Masaomi avec un air de défi dans les yeux. « J’ai vu Kasamatsu-san vous chasser de nombreuses fois. »

Avec les yeux bicolores et un air royal de défi autour de lui, le gamin a une présence plus impérieuse que des hommes trois fois plus âgés. C’est comme être face à un cobra et Masaomi adore ça – il a beaucoup de respect pour les gens dangereux ; il déplore les moutons même s’il comprend la nécessité de suiveurs.

« Si tu as assez d’argent et assez de pouvoir, tu peux aller où tu veux, » répond Masaomi. « Quand tu es la personne la plus puissante de la pièce, les désirs des autres personnes cessent d’exister. »

« Quelle coïncidence, » dit le garçon, en brillant en rouge. « Je suis complètement d’accord. Quittez cette base maintenant s’il-vous-plaît. »

Masaomi est à cent mètres de la base quand il réalise ce qui s’est passé. Au lieu d’être en colère, il ressent une vague de triomphe. Il avait _raison_! Ce gosse a _définitivement_ la capacité la plus intéressante. Il se jure ici et maintenant d’avoir le garçon de son côté.

Il ne doute pas une seule seconde de réussir.

*

« Je me fous de ce que dit Yellow, je l’appelle pas comme ça, » dit Blue, allongé sur le canapé du hall.

« Si, tu vas le faire, et tu vas trouver un nom pour toi aussi, » dit Pink. « Donc, on disait, Michiru-san, pense à un nom pour moi, s’il-te-plaît. Un nom joli ! »

« Je serai honorée, » dit la tante de Sayuri et Sayuri se retient tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais ! » s’illumine Michiru.

« Tu peux pas l’appeler Sakura, » interrompt Sayuri.

« Quoi ? C’est pas vrai ! Pourquoi pas ? » dit sa tante, prise par surprise.

« Sakura ? Comme les fleurs ? J’aime bien, pourquoi je peux pas m’appeler comme ça ? » demande Pink.

« On peut pas appeler une fille aux cheveux roses Sakura. Même sans l’existence de _Naruto_ tu serais moquée par tout le monde jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, » explique Sayuri, dans une tentative désespérée pour sauver cette fille.

« Oh, » dit la fille, ses épaules s’affaissant.

« Momoi serait joli, pour un nom de famille, » réfléchit Michiru.

« Comme je l’ai dit, on peut pas appeler une fille aux cheveux roses– » commence Sayuri.

« J’adore ! Comme Kise pour Yellow ! » dit Pink avec excitation. « Mais pour le prénom ? Je veux quelque chose qui sonne joli et élégant. »

Michiru fronce les narines en réfléchissant ; elle comptait clairement sur ‘Sakura’. « Qu’est-ce que tu dis de Satsuki ? » suggère-t-elle enfin. « Pour ‘Mai’. C’est joli. »

« Momoi Satsuki, » répète la fille, se délectant du son.

« Putain, t’es obligée ? » se plaint Blue. « Les noms, c’est un truc stupide d’humains. »

« Oh oui, c’est bien mieux de pas avoir de nom. Comme les animaux, » dit vicieusement Sayuri à son point de vue.

« La ferme, Mocheté. »

« Tu dois m’appeler ‘Satsuki’ maintenant, Blue. Ou je te détesterai pour toujours. »

« Tch, » dit le garçon. Quel ramassis pas content d’hormones et de crise d’adolescence. Les années-collège de Sayuri ont été comme ça. (Mais pas celles de son petit-frère – Shouichi avait eu l’audace de vivre le collège avec une condescendance arrogante et des manipulations vicieuses. Les connards cons étaient bien plus adorables.)

*

« Ce garçon vous admire, » dit Takao Nobuko à Ryohei. « Vous devriez vous ouvrir un peu plus à lui. »

« Je peux pas, non, je n’oserais pas présumer, » bafouille Ryohei, sans croiser son regard. Il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec l’infirmière la plupart du temps ; il est persuadé qu’elle se moque de lui à chaque fois qu’il lui parle ; ses yeux gris brillent toujours avec une blague qu’il ne comprend pas.

« J’aime lui parler, » dit Ryohei, se sentant nul.

« Il veut que vous lui donniez un nom, » insiste Nobuko.

« Non, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas vrai, Takao-san. Il a nié avec force vouloir un nom, je ne voudrais pas m’imposer. »

Nobuko lève les yeux au ciel ; cette femme a très peu de respect pour ses employeurs. « Les adolescents ne disent _jamais_ ce qu’ils veulent. Il faut faire attention à ce qu’ils ne disent pas si on veut découvrir ce qu’il se passe dans leurs vies. »

« Ça a l’air compliqué. Je suis content de n’avoir qu’une fille, » dit faiblement Ryohei.

« Oh ho, si vous pensez que les adolescentes sont plus faciles, vous aller avoir une _grosse_ surprise. »

*

Yumeko ne veut définitivement jamais avoir d’enfant. Alors que de plus en plus de ses amis et collègues se marient et commencent à avoir des bébés, cela ne fait qu’approfondir ce qu’elle ressent décidément : elle ne veut jamais avoir de bébé. Les bébés sont bruyants et ils font un bordel et ils ne sont même pas encore des gens et ses amis ne le prennent jamais bien quand elle dit que tous les bébés se ressemblent.

Les gosses, c’est pas beaucoup mieux ; ce sont des gamins qui parlent trop et avec qui on ne peut pas raisonner et ils n’ont toujours pas les instincts de survie de base.

Tout le monde lui a dit : _un jour tu changeras d’avis_. Comme s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’un interrupteur s’enclenche et que tout à coup elle aime les enfants et qu’elle soit gaga avec eux comme le reste du monde. Ses amis n’arrêtaient pas de forcer leurs gosses dans ses bras comme s’il y allait avoir un genre de moment magique où elle en verrait un et se dirait : _oui, j’en veux un_.

Ça n’était toujours pas arrivé. Elle était toujours prête à parier beaucoup d’argent sur le fait que ça n’arriverait jamais.

Mais parfois, quand Purple traîne jusque dans son bureau et qu’ils mangent des snacks ensemble en silence, elle regarde Purple et elle ne voit pas les enfants qu’elle pourrait avoir un jour, mais elle se voit _elle_ ; l’enfant qu’elle a été. C’est cette vague familiarité pour quand elle détestait l’adolescence à cause des demandes incessantes pour qu’elle fasse des choses. Quand elle était jeune, elle souhaitait désespérément devenir une chômeuse _hikikomori_ ; de juste rester à la maison avec ses ordinateurs et de ne rien faire de la journée tous les jours. C’était uniquement à cause de la persistance de sa grande sœur qu’elle était entrée à contre-cœur dans la société. Purple est le reflet de la fille qu’elle a été, et ça la rend – _attendrie_ par lui, au moins. Si être parent était simple et consistait seulement à partager des snacks avec un gosse qui la laisserait travailler en silence pendant qu’elle se cacherait du monde, elle reconsidérerait probablement son mépris des parents.

Quelqu’un qui toque à la porte interrompt ses pensées et Sergent Kasamatsu fait passer sa tête. « Ah, » dit-il.

Purple se replie derrière le placard de rangement, comme un Bernard l’Hermite qui se replie dans sa carapace. Ça ne sert à rien, il a été vu.

« Kasachin veut quelque chose ? » dit Yumeko d’une voix traînante.

« En fait, je cherchais Purple-kun. Quelques gars veulent apprendre aux Miracles à jouer au basket. »

« Geh, » vient du coin mécontent.

« Il vient souvent ici ? » demande Youji, ses sourcils épais se fronçant comme des chenillesen colère. Yumeko a la vague envie d’en tirer un pour voir ce que ça fait.

« Sais pas, » dit-elle, en regardant son ordi.

« Ah, » répète Youji. Il la regarde comme s’il attendait qu’elle fasse quelque chose de plus, mais elle l’ignore.

« Purple-kun ? » appelle-t-il, quand ça devient clair _qu’elle_ ne va pas dire autre chose. « Ce sera fun, je le promets. Et peut-être qu’on pourra penser à un bon nom pour toi. »

« Il a un nom, » dit Yumeko.

Les yeux de Youji se retournent vers elle. « Oh ? »

« Ouais. Murasakibara. »

« Murasakibara, » répète Youji. Il se frotte le menton. « C’est un peu long. »

Yumeko hausse les épaules. « Le gosse est long. Les gosses grands devraient avoir des noms grands. »

« Et est-ce qu’il a un prénom ? »

Yumeko n’y réfléchit même pas. « Atsushi. »

« Hmm, » dit Youji. « Eh bah, très bien. Murasakibara-kun, est-ce que tu veux venir jouer au basket avec nous ? »

« Non. C’est trop chiant. »

Youji se remet à la regarder. Elle se remet à l’ignorer.

« Peut-être plus tard alors, » dit Youji, après que quelques secondes aient tiqué en silence.

Ça ne mérite pas vraiment de réponse, donc elle ne dit rien. Il finit par partir.

Purple, ou le nouvellement nommé Murasakibara, se déplie de l’endroit derrière le placard de rangement pour attraper un maiubo sur son bureau. « Il est du type persistant, Murachin, » prévient-elle. « Tu vas finir par jouer au basket tôt ou tard. »

« Tch. Qu’est-ce que c’est chiant, » dit Murasakibara, en ouvrant l’emballage du maiubo. Il ne dit rien pour son nom. Elle non plus.

*

Youji se gratte l’arrière de la tête et essaye de comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer. Il sait que de tous les Miracles, Purple et Blue ont eu le plus de mal à s’ajuster aux gens. Imayoshi Sayuri avait l’air d’avoir décidé que c’était sa mission de pointer Blue dans la bonne direction avec sa propre marque de fabrique d’amour sadique, mais la plupart des gens sur la base étaient légèrement peu rassurés en présence de Purple, qui avait l’habitude de casser accidentellement les choses (des chaises, le sol, des tanks) quand il était irrité.

Youji n’est pas sûr de ce que ça signifie que la seule personne qui tolère la présence de Purple soit la seule personne de la base qui déteste tout le monde. Mais en fait, peut-être que l’association était logique. Il n’est pas certain que l’analyste asociale soit vraiment la bonne personne pour s’occuper d’un enfant avec des circonstances si extraordinaires.

« – Je suis certain que je pourrais apprendre comment jouer du violon, je suis simplement incertain de pourquoi cela serait d’une quelconque importance. »

« Ce qui ne montre justement que les limites de ta réflexion, Seijuurou. Les gens essayent toujours de se sentir mieux quand ils font face à leurs supérieurs en s’accrochant à ce qui est perçu comme un défaut. Si quelqu’un peut penser : ‘Oh, cette personne est plus intelligente et plus forte que moi, mais elle n’a aucune passion pour les arts,’ alors tu leur laisses une ouverture. Si tu es supérieur en tout point dans tous les domaines, alors tu ne laisses aucune bouée pour un homme qui se noie. »

« Je vois, c’est en effet logique, Masaomi-san. Je vais immédiatement commencer à apprendre. »

Youji ne fait pas exprès d’entendre la conversation alors qu’il passe, mais dès qu’il le fait il s’arrête immédiatement et confronte les deux. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? »

Masaomi et Red le regardent avec des expressions jumelles de dédain. C’est, très possiblement, le pire cauchemar de Youji.

« J’ai juste une conversation avec Seijuurou ici présent, » dit Masaomi, en faisant un geste de la main.

« _Seijuurou ?_ » glapit Youji.

« Akashi Seijuurou, » répond Red.

Oh, _putain_ non. « Masa-chan, un mot ? »

« J’allais aller trouver ma Génération de toute façon, » répond Red, s’en allant.

« Il peut pas avoir _ton_ nom, » s’exclame Youji.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que ça tombait très bien ; si tu garde le thème des couleurs, ça fonctionne parfaitement. »

« Et S _eijuurou_ , » continue Youji. « Tu ne peux pas appeler le gosse des Ordres Absolus _subjugation parfaite_. C’est comme appeler un Dalmatien ‘Pois’. Pourquoi pas juste l’appeler Akashi Fils de Pute Bad-ass pendant que t’y es ? Ou Akashi Sadique ? Petit Akashi Tyran ? »

« Seijuurou est un nom parfaitement respectable, » défend Masaomi. « C’est le nom que j’ai toujours voulu que mes parents m’aient donné à _moi_. »

« Oh, bordel, » dit Youji, en se frottant les tempes. « Masaomi, tu peux pas l’avoir. »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Youji. »

« Tu lui as donné _ton_ nom de famille ! Me dis pas que t’essayes pas de l’adopter ! »

« En—fait, ça m’a traversé l’esprit, » dit Masaomi, se frottant le menton. « J’ai toujours pensé que je ferais un père terrible, tu sais– »

« – Et j’ai toujours été d’accord, change pas d'avis sur ça, » interjette Youji.

« –En partie parce que mes attentes seraient trop hautes, » continue Masaomi par-dessus l’interjection de Youji. « Si mon enfant ne peut pas se montrer à la hauteur de mes attentes, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l’aimer. »

« Putain de _merde_ , Masaomi. »

« Mais ce gosse a été pré-conditionné pour l’excellence. Il parle déjà cinq langues, possède un Q.I haut et des capacités physiques supérieures. Sans mentionner sa capacité à donner des Ordres ! Vraiment, c’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu chez un fils. »

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, être père, » dit Youji, la mâchoire serrée. « Tu peux pas programmer un enfant comme tu le ferais avec un ordi. »

« Une autre raison pour laquelle j’ai toujours préféré les ordinateurs aux enfants, » dit joyeusement Masaomi.

Youji est à trois secondes de frapper Masaomi au visage. Masaomi a l’air de reconnaître ça (un témoignage de depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent) alors que son visage se reprend et qu’il dit gravement : « Youji, pense-y, tu veux ? Ces gosses ont besoin de soutien de gens en dehors de l’armée s’ils veulent un jour fonctionner dans une société normale. J’ai à peu près trois politiciens dans mon personnel et deux chaînes d’information sous mon autorité. Tu as _besoin_ de moi pour t’assurer que ces gosses ne finissent pas enfermés dans un établissement du gouvernement pour le restant de leurs jours. »

Et Youji veut toujours le frapper. Parce qu’il est surtout en colère contre lui-même. Masaomi a complètement raison ; et la première pensée que Youji a, c’est : _Au moins il veut juste Red._

Ça le rend malade, sa propre mesquinerie. Il déteste être prêt à sacrifier Red pour que les autres aient une chance d’être normaux. (Pour que _Kise_ ait une chance).

« C’est un débat stérile de toute façon, » dit Youji, toujours en colère contre lui-même et contre Masaomi. « Les supérieurs de la FSD n’ont pas encore décidé quoi faire avec les gamins. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils prennent une décision officielle sur si oui ou non les enfants sont une menace, c’est impossible pour _aucun_ des gosses de quitter la base et d’avoir une vie normale. »

« On y pensera quand on y sera, » balaye Masaomi comme si la bureaucratie hiérarchique de la FSDJ n’était qu’une inquiétude mineure pour lui.

Youji aimerait pouvoir être moins inquiet. Ça le rend nerveux que ses officiers commandants n’aient encore rien dit ; il ne sait pas ce qu’il fera s’ils font une déclaration défavorable envers les enfants.

*

« Ils ont tous des noms maintenant, » grommelle Green. « Même _Red_ dit que son nom est Akashi Seijuurou. Et Purple ! J’arrive pas à croire que _Purple_ – c’est si inju – _horrible_ , c’est horrible. »

 _Injuste,_ finit Ryohei dans son esprit. Et même sans que Takao Nobuko qui le fusille du regard de l’autre bout de la pièce, Ryohei comprend maintenant ce que Green ne dit pas.

« Tu sais, j’ai toujours pensé que ‘Midorima’ serait un bon nom de famille pour toi, Green-kun. Puisque que tu peux déplacer les objets à de telles distances. Et tu es, eh bien, vert. » Il cille, entendant à quel point ça sonne nul. Nobuko hausse un sourcil comme si elle disait : _Vraiment ? C’est ce que tu peux faire de mieux ?_

Mais Green ne regarde aucun d’eux. Tout son corps est raide et il regarde décidément les livres médicaux sur l’étagère de Ryohei, et personne d’autre.

« Ce… n’est pas inadapté, » dit Green, en réajustant ses lunettes.

Nobuko esquisse des mouvements subtils vers lui, pour lui dire de continuer, ce qui le perturbe assez pour qu’il lâche juste : « Shintarou. »

Green le regarde, plus surpris pour cet éclat soudain qu’autre chose.

« Shintarou est un bon nom de garçon, je veux dire. Je l’aime bien, pour un garçon. Midorima Shintarou, ça sonne bien, tu penses pas ? On prend la personne sérieusement, quand elle a un nom comme ça. »

« Midorima Shintarou est un nom _excellent,_ » interrompt Nobuko, le sauvant de plus de radotage embrassant. « Shintarou-kun – ça te va bien ! »

Green, maintenant Midorima, bouge comme un oiseau qui s’ébouriffe les plumes et dit : « Je suppose que je dois avoir quelque chose, si tout le monde en a. »

Ryohei s’illumine, se sentant absurdement fier et heureux maintenant que le nom a été accepté. Il commence même à avoir un peu les larmes aux yeux, et se détourne pour que Midorima ne le voit pas.

Nobuko le remarque. Mais elle ne dit gentiment rien et lui tend juste un mouchoir furtivement.

*

« Tout le monde a un nom maintenant, Blue, » dit Momoi. « Tu _dois_ en avoir un ! »

« J’en veux pas, » répond Blue.

Momoi se tourne vers Sayuri en quête d’aide.

« Hmm. Aomine, » prononce-t-elle. « Il devrait être Aomine. »

« Hey ! » Blue se jette en avant de sa position de sieste. « Donne pas des noms aux gens sans leur permission, Mocheté ! »

« Daiki, » dit-elle avec délectation, pensant à quand elle l’a vu pour la première fois, une étincelante lumière bleue radiante se déplaçant comme un éclair dans l’obscurité. « Il peut être Aomine Daiki. »

« Daiki, » dit Momoi, et puis elle fronce les narines. « J’aime bien mais ça sonne aussi si _dur_. Je veux quelque chose de plus doux. Je vais t’appeler Dai-chan ! »

« Oi ! T’as pas intérêt ! » menace Blue, maintenant Aomine.

« Dai-chan, c’est un surnom parfait pour toi, » dit Sayuri avec un rictus.

« Est-ce que vous m’entendez toutes les deux ? J’ai dit ‘non !’ »

« Je pense que je vais donner des surnoms à tout le monde, » se dit Momoi.

*

« Dans les romans, l’absence de nom est toujours liée à une absence d’identité. Pense à _Rebecca_ de Daphné Du Maurier, par exemple. Le narrateur est seulement connue comme ‘Mrs. De Winter’ parce que c’est comment elle est définie – par son mariage, et plus précisément, par son rôle de _seconde_ Mrs. De Winter. Elle ne peut jamais être Rebecca, dont le nom est si important que c’est le titre du livre, » dit Takaya.

« Mais les protagonistes de Haruki Murakami ne sont pas souvent nommés dans ses premiers travaux – parfois tous les personnages restent sans nom, » remarque Black. « Parfois le fait que les personnages n’ont pas de nom est un procédé artistique. Leurs identités ne sont pas moins définies simplement parce que leurs noms ne sont pas révélés. »

« Je suppose que c’est vrai, » concède Takaya. « Souhaiterais-tu rester sans nom, Black-kun ? »

« Non, je ne le souhaite pas, » dit Black. Le garçon hésite, puis il se lance : « Je pensais que ‘Kuroko’ serait un nom approprié pour moi-même. »

Takaya sourit, étrangement touché. « Je suis d’accord. Avais-tu quelque chose en tête pour un prénom ? Peut-être un nom d’un livre que tu as aimé ? »

Kuroko secoue la tête. « Je trouve que c’est une tâche intimidante de trouver un seul nom à revendiquer comme le mien. »

« Je vois, » hume Takaya. « Si ça ne te dérange pas que je suggère quelque chose, je pense que ‘Tetsuya’ serait un nom plutôt approprié. Pour philosophie. J’ai vraiment apprécié nos conversations. »

« Tetsuya, » répète Kuroko. Il hoche la tête. « Oui, j’aime ça. Merci, Fujimaki-san. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

*

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, pouvez-vous répéter ça ? » dit Youji, étourdi.

Colonel Kobayashi souffle moqueusement. « La FSDJ va bientôt annoncer sa décision officielle par rapport aux Miracles. Nous allons les désigner comme non-menaçants. Nous allons probablement les laisser rester à la base pendant un moment, mais peut-être que dans quelques années ils pourront aller dans un lycée normal. »

C’est plus que ce que Youji a jamais osé espérer ; c’est tellement qu’il ne peut même pas vraiment croire que c’est en train d’arriver.

« _Pourquoi ?!_ » dit-il, oubliant sa place. C’est bien trop clément ; il ne peut pas imaginer le gouvernement prendre une décision pareille, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si Masaomi ou Red ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

« Le Premier Ministre l’a recommandé, » dit lentement Kobayashi.

« _Le Premier Ministre ?_ » répète Youji.

Les sourcils de Kobayashi tiquent. « Oui. Vous ne savez pas– » Il se lève au garde-à-vous.

« Ah. Kasamatsu-kun, n’est-ce pas ? Juste la personne que je voulais voir. Bonjour, Kobayashi-kun. »

Youji se précipite au garde-à-vous. « Général Fujimaki ! » Il se raidit immédiatement ; sa réponse pré-conditionnée à la présence d’un _Général Quatre Etoiles_. Les Généraux ont tendance à donner l’impression à Youji d’avoir cinq ans et de venir de se faire prendre en train de ramener de la boue dans la maison.

« Kasamatsu-kun, vous avez des enfants au collège, n’est-ce pas ? » demande le Général.

« Er. Oui, mon aîné. Mes deux autres fils sont toujours à l’école primaire, » dit Youji, complètement confus.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu’il serait intéressé par venir à la base pour rendre visite aux Miracles ? Tetsuya-kun et moi étions en train d’en parler, et nous avons pensé que si les Miracles rencontraient d’autres enfants de leur âge cela pourrait mieux les aider à s’ajuster à d’autres personnes. »

« Tetsuya-kun ? » questionne Youji. Le Général fait un geste à ses côtés et pour la première fois Youji remarque le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui se tient là. « Oh ! Bonjour…. Black-kun, exact ? » Il n’arrête pas d’oublier le plus petit des Miracles.

« C’est Kuroko Tetsuya, maintenant, » répond Black.

« Ah, oui, eh bien. Je suis certain que Yukio adorerait venir. Je sais que quelques autres personnes sur la base ont des enfants ou des frères et sœurs du même âge à peu près. Je demanderai. »

« Ce serait agréable, » dit Général Fujimaki, et il sort de la pièce, avec Kuroko sur les talons.

« Général Fujimaki est le meilleur ami du Premier Ministre, » explique Kobayashi d’une voix étranglée après qu’ils soient partis. « Et apparemment, il aime beaucoup Black. Je veux dire, Kuroko. »

« Comment c’est possible ?! _Moi_ j’arrive à peine à me souvenir que le gosse existe ! »

« Je ne questionne pas qui les Généraux Quatre Etoiles décident d’aimer, Kasamatsu, » dit Kobayashi.

« J’avoue, » dit Youji, toujours étourdi.

*

_Presque Trois Ans Plus Tard._

« Personne ne va te forcer à aller où que ce soit si tu ne le veux pas, Ryouta, » dit Youji. « Mais je serais honoré si tu voulais bien venir vivre avec moi. »

Kise pousse un gémissement très aigu, comme un chien. « Je pourrais vivre avec Senpai. »

« Et moi. Je serais là aussi, » dit sèchement Youji, même s’il sait quel est le véritable avantage, donc il ajoute sans honte : « Mais je n’ai pas assez de chambres. Donc tu vas probablement devoir partager avec Yukio. »

Kise a l’air d’être en train de mourir, d’après les bruits qui s’échappent de son cerveau sur-stimulé. « Ça y est, je me fiche de ce qu’Akashicchi dit ! Ça _doit_ arriver ! Laisse-moi convaincre les autres ! » Kise part en courant.

Youji se sent fier de comment les choses ont évolué. Il a juste besoin que les autres gosses soient d’accord et il pourra s’assurer qu’ils entrent dans la société qu’ils le veuillent ou non.

« S’il-vous-plaît ne me méprenez pas, Kasamatsu-san, je souhaite très fort que Kise-kun vote de vivre avec des familles d’accueil. Mais y avez-vous assez réfléchi ? » demande Kuroko.

Youji sursaute ; il n’avait pas réalisé que le garçon avait regardé toute la conversation. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Tetsuya-kun ? » demande-t-il alors qu’il essaye de se recomposer.

« Kasamatsu-san réalise sûrement que Kise-kun est amoureux de votre fils. »

« Oh, oui. Bien sûr que je le sais. »

Kuroko a une manière très perturbante de regarder les gens et de transmettre une quantité immense de jugement. « Il semble que Kasamatsu-san n’est pas très préoccupé par la sécurité de la vertu de votre fils. »

« Eh. Le gosse va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. Et puis, je veux Ryouta comme beau-fils. »

Kuroko continue de le juger en silence.

*

« Tu pourrais t’assurer que les autres acceptent tous d’aller à des lycées ordinaires, » dit Masaomi.

« Evidemment que je le pourrais, » répond Akashi. « Mais pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

« Aller, Seijuurou. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es content de rester sur la base de la FSD. Tu as déjà obtenu tout ce que tu étais capable de tirer de cette situation, et il est temps de passer à autre chose. »

« Je réalise bien ça, Masaomi. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je suis seulement récalcitrant à me mettre dans une situation où je devrais vivre avec une famille d’accueil. »

Akashi dit les derniers mots avec les narines froncées, comme s’il avait dit quelque chose d’incroyablement vulgaire. Masaomi sourit de triomphe. « Oui, ça _serait_ horrible, n’est-ce pas ? Tu serais probablement placé avec des parents voulant bien faire qui te couvriraient d’affection et qui essayeraient de te faire parler de ce que tu _ressens_ et tu devrais toujours prétendre être intéressé par comment leur journée s’est passée et par ce qu’ils pensent de toi. »

Le visage d’Akashi est un tableau incroyable d’horreur et de dédain.

« Ou tu pourrais vivre avec moi. Être mon héritier, » Masaomi lance l’offre l’air de rien.

Il peut voir le garçon calculer mentalement la valeur nette des Akashi Industries, et les bénéfices d’hériter de cette propriété.

« Je ne demanderais jamais d’affection de toi, seulement de l’excellence, » dit Masaomi.

« Je vois en effet l’attrait, » reconnaît Akashi. « Mais comment puis-je être sûr que tu n’auras pas d’héritier biologique un jour ? Tu n’es pas un vieil homme. »

« Merci de dire ça. Nous écrirons un contrat, évidemment. Tu hériterais seulement si tu te prouvais être le plus digne de tous les héritiers potentiels. Cela nécessiterait également un standard d’attentes et des conditions détaillées qui assureraient que tu ne puisses pas hériter si je meure tôt dans ses circonstances suspectes. »

« J’ai foi que je pourrais le faire passer pour un accident, » dit Akashi avec un sourire.

Masaomi esquisse un large sourire. « Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de mes avocats, gamin. Ecoute, je ne veux pas plus d’un fils que tu ne veuilles d’un père, mais je crois que nous pourrons atteindre un partenariat profitable, pas toi ? »

« Si, » reconnaît Akashi. « Même si je suis persuadé que je pourrais me faire assez facilement de l’argent tout seul, cela me ferait gagner beaucoup de temps si j’avais accès au tien. Très bien. Je vivrai avec toi et je m’assurerai que les autres joignent tous leurs propres familles heureuses. »

« Génial, » dit Masaomi, serrant la main d’Akashi. « Alors nous avons un accord. Je t’achèterai un poney pour commémorer cette date. »

« J’en veux un blanc, » dit Akashi.

« Ce sont des grays. Et considère ça fait. » _Youji va détester ça,_ pense Masaomi. Mais il croit aussi fermement que personne ne comprendra jamais ce gosse comme _lui_. Il l’aime même bien, d’une manière vaguement parentale. Akashi Seijuurou ne veut pas de famille ; il ne veut pas prétendre être humain et heureux tout le temps. Il ne veut pas être _normal_. Masaomi était comme lui, en grandissant en tant que jeune génie que personne n’essayait de comprendre.

Il est sûr qu’ils ne pourraient pas être une _famille_ , pas dans le sens conventionnel. Mais qui veut être conventionnel ?

*

« Tu as déposé ton application ? » Nobuko lui tend un embuscade dès qu’il entre dans l’aile hospitalière.

« Oui, oui, je l’ai fait ! » rétorque Ryohei. « Je l’ai fait ce matin, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de femme terrible. »

« Bien, » dit Nobuko, satisfaite. « Maintenant va parler à Shintarou-kun. »

« Mais on sait pas si mon application va être acceptée, » dit Ryohei d’une manière qui n’est définitivement _pas_ un gémissement.

« On sait tous les deux que l’application n’est qu’une formalité et que ce qui importe _vraiment_ c’est que les enfants acceptent les tuteurs, » dit Nobuko, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ryohei grimace. Il _veut_ que Midorima vienne vivre avec lui. Il en a parlé avec sa fille, et Naoko était très excitée à cette idée. Mais est-ce que c’était vraiment la chose à faire pour Midorima ? Qui pourrait dire s’il est la _bonne_ personne pour élever ce garçon ? « Tu es sûre que _toi_ tu ne veux pas l’accueillir, Nobuko-san ? Shintarou-kun serait sûrement plus heureux de vivre avec un autre garçon de son âge. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? J’ai déjà un adolescent, je pourrais pas en supporter deux ! Et puis, Kazunari ne me pardonnerait jamais. Il m’en veut toujours pour la fois où on a présenté les Miracles aux autres enfants. »

Ryohei cille au souvenir. Ça _avait_ été un désastre.

« Mais tu devrais enrôler Shintarou-kun à Shutoku, si tu peux ! C’est là où Kazu-kun va aller et peut-être qu’ils peuvent devenir amis après tout ! »

« Ce serait bien, » reconnaît Ryohei.

« Oooh, il arrive. Dépêche-toi, vas lui parler ! » Nobuko le pousse en avant.

« Shintarou-kun ! » dit Ryohei, en déséquilibre.

Midorima le regarde avec prudence. « Oui ? »

« Aimerais-tu, c’est que, je pensais que ce serait bien, seulement si tu le veux, évidemment, s’il y a autre part où tu préférerais être– »

« Kishitani-sensei aimerait que tu vives avec lui, Shintarou-kun, » dit Nobuko, intervenant, tout en souriant chaleureusement. « Ce serait pas sympa ? »

Midorima et Ryohei se figent tous les deux d’un air gêné en se lançant l’un l’autre des coups d’œil dans un inconfort nerveux mutuel.

« Ça me ferait plaisir, » ajoute Ryohei. « Ce serait aussi bien pour Naoko. C’est difficile pour elle d’être fille unique, je pense. J’ai toujours voulu avoir plus d’enfants. »

« Je... ne voudrais pas m'imposer, » commence Midorima.

« Non, non, tu me ferais une faveur, vraiment, » insiste Ryohei.

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes. « Akashi a voté pour que nous emménagions avec des familles humains. Je dois trouver quelqu’un, de toute façon. »

Ryohei sourit, parce que ça fait bien longtemps qu’il a compris que Midorima est un incroyable tsundere, et que ceci veut probablement dire qu’il est heureux de la suggestion.

« Excellent ! » dit Ryohei, se sentant plus léger maintenant que Midorima a accepté.

Il aurait souhaité que Mina ait pu rencontrer ce garçon. Elle l’aurait aimé de tout son cœur. _Mina, c’est notre garçon, notre Shintarou, le fils que tu voulais._ Mais qui pouvait dire que Mina n’approuvait pas ? Il n’a toujours pas beaucoup de foi en Oha Asa, mais il aimerait penser que sa femme veillait sur eux deux, quand le garçon traîna jusqu’à l’aile hospitalière.

*

« Mais je peux pas me séparer de Dai-chan, » proteste une nouvelle fois Momoi. « Michitan, tu comprends, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir, Sacchan. Je pense en fait un peu que la meilleure chose pour toi est que tu _aies_ cette chance de prendre tes distances des garçons. Ça te donnerait la chance de trouver qui _toi_ tu es, » dit Michiru. Elle a déposé son application de tutelle pour Momoi, et elle pensait qu’obtenir l’aval de la jeune fille serait facile, qu’elles avaient un accord. Et elles avaient _vraiment_ un accord, jusqu’à ce que Momoi ne réalise que Michiru n’avait pas _aussi_ demandé Aomine.

Michiru n’avait jamais vraiment compris tout ce truc de ‘couple alpha’, même après que Momoi lui ait expliqué. Ce ne fait qu’approfondir sa haine de Teiko (il y a une _liste_ complète de chose qu’elle voulait faire à un scientifique de Teiko, si elle pouvait un jour mettre ses mains sur l’un d’entre eux.)

« Ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose pour moi, » dit Momoi d’un air abattu. « Mais ce serait absolument le pire pour Dai-chan. Si on le laissait tous – il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il empirera sans moi, tu ne vois pas ? Je peux pas le laisser. »

« Eh bien, je pouvais pas vous prendre tous les deux, ce ne serait pas bien, » dit Michiru. « Ce qui n’a pas d’importance dans un labo ou dans une base militaire, mais ça a beaucoup d’importance là-dehors dans le monde réel. » Elle considère ça pendant une demi-seconde avant de trouver le compromis parfait : « On va faire Sayuri prendre Daikkun. Les Imayoshis vivre à côté de chez nous. Vous pourrez tous les deux aller à Touou. » Elle envoie une excuse mentale à son fils, qui a été assez traumatisé par la fois où elle l’a amené à la base. Ryou et Momoi s’entendent plutôt bien, mais son pauvre garçon était toujours terrifié par Aomine. Elle préférerait infliger Aomine à son neveu. Shouichi avait la façon sournoise de gérer les gens grognon de sa sœur.

« Vraiment ? Ce serait génial ! Merci, Michitan ! »

Eh bien, au moins Momoi était heureuse. Et _elle_ était heureuse. Ryou, Aomine et la famille Imayoshi pourraient bien avoir une autre opinion sur le sujet, mais elle s’occuperait de ça plus tard.

*

« Absolument pas, Mocheté. Je vais pas vivre avec toi ! T’es même pas assez âgée pour être ma tutrice ! »

Sayuri esquisse un rictus. Elle allait proposer l’arrangement même sans les remarques casses-pieds de sa tante. Avoir la sœur de sa mère de son côté signifiait seulement que son père et Shouichi n’auraient pas le choix sur le sujet. « Je suis plus âgée que toi, ce qui est tout ce dont la loi a besoin. Mais techniquement, mon père va être ton tuteur. »

« J’ai pas besoin d’un tuteur, » rugit Aomine. « Je préférerais mourir que d’aller à un lycée humain stupide et vire avec une famille humaine stupide. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur, mais vraiment– »

« _Peur ?!_ » bafouille Aomine.

« Oh, bien sûr, » dit sournoisement Sayuri. « Je sais que tu pourras probablement pas le supporter comme les autres le peuvent, mais c’est pas une raison– »

« Ecoute bien, Mocheté. Il y a _rien_ que je peux pas faire, » dit Aomine.

« Ah ouais ? Parce qu’on dirait que tu penses pas pouvoir supporter de vivre dans une maison normale, d’aller à l’école. Je veux dire, plein de gosses le supportent pas ; ce serait pas surprenant que _toi_ tu sois pas différent. »

« Le seul qui peut me battre, c’est moi, » dit Aomine. « J’ai peur de rien. »

« Si tu le dis, » dit Sayuri. Et elle sait qu’elle a gagné ce point. Les bébés connards sont toujours les plus facile à manipuler. Elle est impatiente de présenter ce gosse à Shouichi. Ça va être incroyable.

*

« Pourquoi je peux pas vivre avec toi ? »

La question la surprend, tellement que Yumeko arrête de travailler et fixe le gosse.

Murasakibara n’a fait que grandir ces dernières années. Il n’a pas pu échapper à apprendre à jouer basket, surtout après que Masako ait entendu que les enfants apprenaient à jouer et qu’elle ait pris l’initiative de se porter volontaire pour des sessions de coaching supplémentaires.

Quand Yumeko avait mentionné que les soldats acceptaient des applications de tutelle de Miracles, Masako en avait déposé une, même si elle n’était pas directement affiliée à la FSDJ. « Je le fais juste pour que toi tu le fasses pas, » avait-elle dit à Yumeko. « Tu laisses tes poissons rouges mourir, je peux pas te faire confiance pour garder un gosse. »

Masako n’était pas honnête, cependant. Elle disait : « C’est mon préféré parce que c’est ton préféré, » mais ce n’était pas vrai. Masako avait le cœur le plus gentil de toutes les personnes que Yumeko connaissait ; Yumeko savait que sa sœur aimait ce que tous les autres n’aimaient pas. Comment aurait-elle pu aimer Yumeko toutes ces années, sinon ?

« Masachin va prendre soin de toi. Pas moi, » dit simplement Yumeko.

« Mais elle va me faire _faire_ des choses, » gémit Murasakibara.

« Presque certainement, » acquiesce Yumeko. « Mais t’as besoin de quelqu’un comme ça. J’en ai eu besoin. Et puis, Masachin cuisine vraiment, vraiment bien. Je viendrai vous rendre visite tout le temps pour qu’elle nous nourrisse tous les deux. »

Murasakibara hoche la tête, acceptant ça. Yumeko aimerait pouvoir expliquer mieux. _Les gens comme toi et moi, on a besoin que des gens comme ma sœur nous aiment. Je te donne ma sœur, c’est à quel point je tiens à toi ; tu le comprendras un jour._

Elle ne peut pas dire ça, bien sûr. Ce serait trop embarrassant et puis, Murasakibara ne voudrait pas l’entendre, pas encore. Yumeko se connaît assez bien pour savoir qu’elle ne pourrait pas aider Murasakibara à être quelqu’un de meilleur ; elle réussit à peine à être elle-même une meilleure personne la plupart du temps. Mais Masako le peut.

« Tu vas aimer Akita, » dit-elle à la place. « J’ai vu les élèves de Masachin ; ils sont tous grands comme toi. Enfin. Pas comme toi, mais quand même. Grands. »

Murasakibara pousse un son mécontent mais n’émet pas plus de protestations. « Elle cuisine bien, t’as dit ? »

« C’est la meilleure, » assure-t-elle.

« Eh bah, OK alors. »

*

Takaya regarde le petit garçon et il souhaiterait pourquoi lui offrir quelque chose de mieux.

Ce n’est pas juste, pense-t-il, que le Miracle qui aime les humains le plus ait le plus de mal à former des connexions avec les humains. Les gens ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de Kuroko facilement ; même quand Takaya leur rappelait.

Et pendant les trois années où il l’avait connu, Kuroko Tetsuya n’avait toujours pas l’air plus heureux que quand il venait de s’échapper de Teiko. Takaya suspecte que le garçon porte des fardeaux qu’il n’a jamais partagé ; il suspecte que le garçon ne sait toujours pas comment partager ces fardeaux avec les autres. Il a été seul pendant si longtemps ; même quand il est avec les autres Miracles, il est toujours seul.

« Comme tu le sais, Tetsuya-kun, mes enfants sont grands avec des enfants à eux. Mais ma femme et moi adorerions vraiment que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Nous nous sentons seuls parfois, » dit légèrement Takaya.

« Je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau pour Fujimaki-san, » murmure Kuroko.

« Tu n’en serais pas un. Tu ne _pourrais pas_ en être un. Les gens disent que tu vas venir vivre avec moi. »

Kuroko ne répond pas ; pas tout de suite.

Takaya en est arrivé à connaître ce garçon assez bien pendant ces dernières années ; mieux qu’il ne connaît ses propres enfants parfois. Il y a toujours des choses de son passé que Takaya _ignore_ ; et peut-être ignorera toujours, mais il _connaît_ quand même ce garçon.

Ce garçon est fatigué. Il porte les autres Miracles depuis un long moment maintenant, il les a tiré jusqu’au monde réel, et il a sacrifié beaucoup pour eux. Il n’a pas été capable de se connecter avec personne, pas vraiment, et il est à sa limite. Il allait se séparer des autres Miracles peu importe ce qu’ils avaient décidé.

Et c’est ce dont Takaya a peur : que Kuroko efface un jour toutes les traces de son existence et disparaisse. Kuroko est fatigué, et il se sent seul, et il mérite que quelqu’un se dévoue à son bonheur. Takaya a peur que s’il ne peut pas convaincre Kuroko de vivre avec lui, Kuroko s’en ira juste et personne ne sera jamais capable de le retrouver.

« Il y a une nouvelle école dans mon district. Elle a ouvert l’année dernière. Seirin, je crois qu’elle s’appelle, » commence Takaya l’air de rien. « J’ai lu sur elle dans les journaux juste l’autre jour. Apparemment, leur tout nouveau club de basket est arrivé à la Final de l’InterHigh. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kuroko.

« Oui. Personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’ils aillent si loin. Quand j’ai lu sur eux, j’ai pensé à comment ce qui importe véritablement chez l’humanité, c’est que les gens te surprendront toujours. Il n’y a rien de certain dans cette vie, à part que l’esprit humain est capable de faire des choses incroyables. »

« Ça a l’air agréable, » dit Kuroko, avec un air pensif.

« Tetsuya-kun, te souviens-tu de notre conversation sur ‘l’appartenance’ ? »

Kuroko hoche la tête. « Je crois toujours que je ne souhaite appartenir à personne. Je suis fatigué d’être _possédé._ »

Takaya hoche la tête. « C’est ce que je pensais. Et _moi_ je crois toujours que tu changeras d’avis, un jour. Les gens vont te surprendre ; tu te surprendras toi-même. Un jour, tu trouveras un endroit où tu appartiens, et tu pourras partir pour cet endroit. Mais jusque-là, considérerais-tu vivre avec moi et ma femme ? »

Kuroko ferme les yeux et pousse une longue expiration. Il les rouvre, son visage aussi impassible que jamais. « D’accord, Fujimaki-san. Je serais honoré de vivre avec vous. »

« Merci, je suis heureux de l’entendre, » sourit Takaya. « Les autres Miracles pourraient également toujours te surprendre, Tetsuya-kun. Je pense qu’ils ont beaucoup de choses à découvrir avec ce déménagement. Ils seront surpris encore et encore. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde. »

« Si Fujimaki-san le croit, » dit poliment Kuroko, indiquant qu’il n’est pas convaincu.

« Je le pense en effet. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. »

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire !! Je suis si reconnaissante que vous ayez envie de lire plus d’histoires sur cet univers. Merci de m’avoir supportée ! Je vous aime tellement, vous êtes les meilleurs !!!
> 
> Les kudos et les commentaires illuminent toujours ma journée =D N’hésitez pas à me retrouver sur tumblr à umisabaku.tumblr.com pour des short et des reblogs d’anime qui n’en finissent pas. =)=)
> 
> Merci encore !


End file.
